


Burning heart/燃烧的心

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, The god of forest-harry/Devil-voldemort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 对于一个恶魔来说，没有什么比得到一颗强大的守护神的心更美妙的事了。恶魔怎样得到一颗心？……答案依然很俗气，用爱征服它，让它因为爱而为自己燃烧。*





	Burning heart/燃烧的心

［1］

古老而神秘的万叶之林被诅咒了。

如果这诅咒有名字，那它的名字大概是……爱。如此荒诞不经、匪夷所思，却又千真万确地是——爱。

在伸手不见五指的黑夜里，谁也不知道那个黑袍子的异乡人是怎么走进森林的，谁也没看见那样一双象征着不详的红眼睛。但是几天以后，谁又都感受到了如此不同的一些什么——先开始，万物们躁动不安，好像处于一场找不到配偶的发情期；接着，一串串令人迷醉的轻柔呼唤从滚烫的情欲背后钻出来，宁静、清凉、慰藉人心；然后，万物们追随着那转瞬即逝的狂喜和迷幻，步入其后永恒的安宁圣殿——树叶飞离树枝，野兽离开土地，鱼儿出水，飞虫离枝，它们向上漂浮着，在飞翔的途中点燃自己心脏，金色的火焰随风寂灭，只剩下一阵飘荡的齑粉，而鬼魅般层层叠叠的声音还低吟着——爱……古老的森林里，万兽万物好像纷纷步入一场名为死亡的盛宴，只把一直保护着它们的心碎的守护神留在身后。

哈利·波特从未感到如此无力。

每当他企图挽救那些燃烧的生灵，得到的回答却总是——“爱……”“死亡是美好的……”“让我走吧，哈利……”

他无数次痛苦地揪着自己的头发，却怎么也猜不透这个谜题。但他感受到了一个隐约的对手，躲在那些暗语和火光背后，虽然拼尽全力也找不到对方的一丝踪迹（或许除了几个令人心惊肉跳的荒诞的梦）。

哈利从未遇到过一个如此强大的对手。

 

而伏地魔也从未遇到过一个如此强大的守护神。

哦，他当然听过那些传说，关于这个只身击退了妖精军队，又在麻瓜的贪婪和巫师的觊觎中总能护得森林完好的家伙。但他从没想过对方真的怎么的……让人满意。纵使伟大如他也无法跟踪或者迷惑对方——那双警觉的绿眼睛总是慑人心魄，被风吹动的黑发凌乱不羁。他也就只能通过梦境一窥对方的内心，啊……那强大而纯粹的勇士之心。他发现自己发疯地渴求它……如果能让那颗心为了自己而燃烧……作为一个恶魔，它当然知道征服这样一颗心意味着什么。

于是他阴暗而又温柔地在梦里一遍遍呢喃，“哈利，哈利……来找我……午夜。”

他知道他一定会来。

 

 

［2］

树渐渐稀疏起来，那层层叠叠的呢喃声也停歇了。微弱的响动总让哈利想起刚才噩梦里的呼唤，他的耳朵还酥麻麻的。风是一种柔软的流质。沙沙，沙沙。年轻的守护神听着自己的脚步没入悉蔌的落叶，感到自己在慢慢接近一片真空，一个他一直寻找的真相。

林间空地费力地承载着所有倾泻而下的月光，一个黑袍的身影背对着他站在那里。哈利再一次感到口干舌燥。

 

那个漫不经心的背影在等着他开口。

“所以……就是你了？”他努力使自己的声音听上去不像是一句傻头傻脑的质问。对方的身影一动不动。

年轻的守护神攥紧了拳头。

“我可不想错杀什么人，”他急急地说，“所以告诉我，是不是你杀死了这些无辜的生命？诅咒了这片森林？是不是你？……你不能一直像一个懦夫那样站在那儿不动。回答我！”

依旧是一片长久的沉默。

然后，慢动作似的，那个背影缓缓地回过头。哈利好像被一只箭钉在了原地，他大口大口地张着嘴喘息。那是一张蛇脸——

猩红的双眸蛰伏在细密睫毛所打下的阴影里，细长的鼻翼轻轻扇动，嘴唇凝成一个越来越深的微笑：“是我。”

那张脸比所有传说中的还要可怕和恐怖，但同时你又绝不能说那是丑的，深切的不协调带来一种阴暗而诡谲的美感，甚至是不可思议的……迷人。这矛盾的情绪让哈利在想要尖叫的边缘却情不自禁地朝他迈去一步。

伏地魔玩味地看着年轻的守护神，优雅地动了动苍白的手指，近处几片树叶在美丽的光中燃烧着消失了，他的黑袍同时一闪。

 

“是你杀死了它们！”

“不是杀死，哈利……哦，哈利……你简直不知道我有多渴望这天的到来，亲自见到你，亲口告诉你……我只是轻轻点燃了它们的，爱——不是小情小爱，而是最伟大的爱，为了成就这种爱它们自愿选择了死亡……你应该感谢我，哈利·波特。你不知道你的小朋友们走的时候有多幸福。”

“你还敢提爱！”哈利咬牙切齿。“爱绝不是……爱不会指向死亡！”

“只有死亡才能让爱变得完整，哈利……死亡——它高贵爱的世俗，广阔它的狭隘，让爱从平淡的灰尘变成永生不朽的传奇。想想看，哈利……在真正伟大的故事里，哪次爱不伴随着死亡？在这样的传奇面前……一座森林算的了什么？与爱和死亡相比，生命又算的了什么？”

“不！你不懂，爱本身就很伟大，平凡之爱也很伟大，爱不需要死亡来拔高它，你这个该死的drama queen!”

“庸人的说辞……人们贪生怕死，只好自欺欺人：这样也很好。那只是他们还没有体验更好的……哈利，别告诉我你还像个小孩子一样要听童话故事……”

太扭曲了。哈利绝望地想，自己根本无法说服眼前这个男人的变态的爱情观。“好吧”他重重叹了一口气，“……就算你说的都对，你又有什么必要让这些生物去死？这对你有什么好处？”

“好处？”伏地魔仰头大笑起来，冷酷而高亢，直让人毛骨悚然。“让我更强大？……或许。让我通向永生？……但这些现在都已经不重要了。你以为我没有杀死你而和你站在这儿谈话是为了什么？哈利·波特……这些杀戮当然有价值，它们引出了我的目标——你！”

哈利瞠目结舌，惊愕、恐惧和愤怒的波浪一波一波席卷着他。

“为我燃烧吧，哈利。让你的心永远为伟大的伏地魔大人燃烧。”

哈利简直敬佩自己还没有晕倒……对方竟然在向他求爱？以这么诡异的变态的方式？第一次见面？而且显然不同意就会杀死自己的魔王？！但比这一切更要令哈利不安的是，他感到自己胸腔内那个被反复提及的器官蠢蠢欲动着，以不正常的速率和温度砰砰狂跳。

 

［3］

哈利闭上眼睛。

他正陷在森林最柔软的一块草坪里呢。嫩嫩的草芽弄的他痒痒的，身边相互追逐的风把一捧一捧散发着啤酒香气的阳光泼在他脸上，他们一起快乐地大笑起来……他面对浩浩荡荡的妖精军队，但是同样浩浩荡荡的古树立在他身后……山谷里充满了雾气，熟悉的花香给他带路，那金色的小花——无论怎样低垂着，每次只要他一走过来它们就全部开放了，美丽得耀眼，一直陪伴着他，直到最后一刻——在他指尖哀伤的挽留中不断飞升，卷曲的花瓣在光中溶化，最后变成一小点灰烬落在他的手心里。

悲哀和温暖让他变得平静了一些。哈利提醒自己，这才是他的爱，美好而温暖，这才是正常的……记忆中的画面被打破了。哪怕他已经闭上了眼睛，可是，可是，一股股潮湿而寒冷的气息钻进他的鼻孔，毒蛇的吐息，玫瑰的冷香，那个男人身上的味道……那气息把哈利粗暴地从回忆中拽出来，逼迫着他面对现实。

对面的男人一动不动，表情带着一股冷酷的自信。

哈利的心又开始狂跳。

“你……你就是这样蛊惑每一个生灵的吗！”他感到自己的面颊滚烫，牙齿却因为寒冷和激动不住地打颤，额前黑发被冷汗所浸湿，无力地垂下来。

“不。”眼前的男人柔声细语。“那些卑贱的生灵还不配让伟大的伏地魔大人开口……也不需要。我一声不吭就能让它们做任何事了。但你不一样，你，harry potter……多么有趣啊……我命中的死敌。你会了解的这其中的乐趣的，你会感受到那非凡的爱——当你的心只为了我而燃烧……告诉我，哈利……告诉我……你难道就不想么？”

不知何时那张蛇脸已经近在咫尺，冰冷的嘴唇几乎将吐息喷在哈利的唇上。“我……”哈利想要大声咒骂，想要尖叫，却被刚才尾句中那近乎是温柔和渴求的尾音死死缠住，半分动弹不得。冷汗流进了眼睛中，让那里火辣辣的疼。紧接着下一秒——

哈利颤栗了。

他惊恐万状地发现自己竟然主动地吻上了他——这世间的魔鬼，杀人不眨眼的魔头，令人闻风丧胆的黑暗勋爵——哈利所有的理智都在尖叫，在徒劳无功地抗拒，可是他又同时放纵着自己的沉迷，在深渊的边缘纵身一跃。这场唇齿相接的战争里，哈利觉得自己已经死了。品尝、邀请、缠绵、引诱，湿润而令人心悸，轻柔好似死亡的暗语。黑魔王的舌头冷如冰铸——可那其下蛰伏而出的情欲又把他给烫伤了。哈利觉得自己已经死了。他一只手臂紧紧地揽上男人的脖子，绝望地加深了这个无边无底的吻，另一只手臂却以一种古怪而僵硬的姿态，高高举起宝剑。毫不犹豫地凌空劈下。

只一瞬间的停顿。

黑袍男人在几步之外的空气中重新出现，歪着头饶有兴趣地打量着他，看他因为重心不稳险些跌倒，气喘吁吁，眼角带泪。哈利因为自己的偷袭和落空而羞愧得发疯，尤其是他发现伏地魔打量他的眼光不是愤怒，而是惊喜和暗许的。“来吧，来吧”那双红眼睛愉快地说“放弃所谓的美德，用你能想到的更下作的方法来打败我吧。”哈利头晕目眩，气血上头，不管不顾地大声吼叫：“你……你蛊惑我！你这个邪恶的、疯狂的……”

“现在疯狂的人可不是我。”轻柔的嗓音像丝绸流淌在黑夜里，阴险地循循善诱，“哈利，哈利……直面你自己的感情……你救不了你的小朋友们了，你没办法杀死我，你迷恋上我了！”

“我……”哈利张开嘴，却发现自己失声了。等他再找回自己的声音时，发现它正在启动一条古老的咒语。他努力把它念得冷酷而骄傲。高耸的松林化身无数尖锐绵密的银针杀气腾腾地逼来，要让这个叫人永远摸不透的黑魔王寸缕寸断。

伏地魔嘴角玩味的笑加深了，他好像面对无数看不见的观众，优雅地行了一个脱帽礼，漫天银针化作润物细雨徐徐而下。小雨沾染在哈利的面颊上，轻盈如蜜糖的吐息；穿过他凌乱的发丝，温柔似一双情人的手。点点雨丝顺着他修长的脖颈抚过肩膀、脊背，游走于他的腰间，钻进他衣物的空隙里，让他的皮肤因为情欲而闪闪发光。

哈利紧咬着牙关抵御这场蚀骨的小雨，警告自己无论怎样意乱神迷，古老而伟大的万叶之林都不能屈从于一个魔鬼。而自己是这最后一道防线。绿色的眼眸随心念一闪，大地在他脚下裂开了，岩石、宝矿破土而出，在半空中横亘成一道耀目的闪电，凌空霹雳，势不可当。伏地魔终于绷紧了身子，红眸因为恐惧或狂喜而疯狂闪动，那苍白的手向空中高高一指——巨大的月盘应声而落，为它所不能抗拒的主人拦下这致命一击。世界好像在一刹那崩裂成无数闪亮而刺耳的碎片，紧接着下一秒——永恒的黑暗降临了。

 

［4］

在太阳升起前，月亮是一个梦。在月亮死去后，世界是一个梦。喑哑的世界只有这场小雨，而一秒等于一分钟，等于春日里阳光灿烂的几天，几个月，等于永恒。

 

哈利听不到自己的心跳声。

让黑夜和雨水继续。

他的视线先是模糊，而后又变得清晰了，他看着一滴雨水从自己发丝间滚落，柔软的晶体映着黯淡而动人的……光。甚至在他看见之前就先意识到。光。

可，是什么在发光呢？在这样一个月亮都死寂了的夜晚。弥漫着永恒黑暗的夜晚。哈利想不通。

紧接着他看到——一双裸足，翻滚如波涛的黑袍，为冷酷的胜利感而扭曲着狂喜的一张蛇脸。

当湿淋淋的我走向湿淋淋的你

哈利天真而顿悟般地低下头，看向自己的胸膛。

火焰在燃烧。

 

 

——the end——

 

__________________________________________


End file.
